The Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) located in the Eckstein Medical Research Building adjacent to the Holden Cancer Research Laboratories supports research performed by investigators in all HCCC programs. It provides a broad spectrum of services and resources designed to make the state-of-the-art techniques used in DNA sequence and transcript analysis readily available to the UI research and clinical communities. The research-based services and resources include: 1) DNA sequencing and genotyping, 2) custom oligonucleotides, 3) DNA microarrays using both the Affymetrix GeneChip and Illumina BeadArray systems, 4) real-time PCR, 5) molecular biology computing, and 6) genome sequencing using next-generation sequencing (NGS) technologies. The clinically based services include whole exome sequencing (WES). It is the aim of the GSR to provide high quality services to HCCC members with a rapid turnaround, and to support these services with well-trained personnel. GSR also continues to evaluate and update services to remain cutting-edge and provide new services needed, to continue to meet the needs of HCCC investigators. In 2014, the GSR provided services to 124 HCCC members, including members from each of the HCCC programs.